iLost My Mind
by Lovelifeforeverfun
Summary: It took a couple of years for them to become friends -if you want to call them friends. They argue, a lot. So why is Sam starting to feel this way? She's supposed to hate his guts, or so she thinks. Her life is going to change. For better or for worse?
1. iKiss

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own iCarly, it's mine for keeps. Yeah right, I would be dreaming,** **it belongs to Dan.**

_It took a couple of years for them to become friends -if you want to call them friends. They argue, a lot. So why is Sam starting to feel this way? She's supposed to hate his guts, or so she thinks. Her life is going to change. For better or for worse? iLost My Mind._

(SPOV)

Just three days ago. That's when it happen. I , Sam Puckett, kissed the nub known as Freddie Benson. Crazy right? I hate him and I lo-like him. To myself, I enjoyed that kiss much better than the first one that happened almost three years ago.

Three years ago I made fun of Freddie for not kissing a girl. I mean, c'mon, it was a perfect opportunity for me to humiliate him. After about a week of not coming to school, I got worried and upset and I dared not to show it, as it would show weakness. But I didn't know why I was upset, why did I care? He's a nub and I'm awesome! Carly got me feeling really guilty before iCarly, so when we were in the middle of iCarly and I just stopped, I had to say something:

"_**But um... before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something. On the last iCarly... I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone ...and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! 'Cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either... including me. Yeah. That's right, I've never kissed anyone. So if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless if you live near a hospital!" **_

I then ran out of the iCarly studio and ran to the fire escape to find Freddie. I knocked on the window and he motioned me to come on out. I did. After awhile he chuckled to himself.

"_**What?" I asked.**_

"_**Oh, it's nothing" He replied, but I **__**knew**__** it wasn't nothing.**_

"_**Tell me!" I got a little excited.**_

"_**No, it's dumb." Ok what can be so dumb -wait he is a nub, but I still wanna know what he's thinking.**_

"_**Say it!"**_

"_**Okay, I was just going to say…"**_

"_**That we should kiss?" I read his mind… I hope…**_

"_**You're going to break my arm now, right?" No, I wouldn't do that now, this moment is too sweet. What am I thinking!**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" I think for sec.**_

"_**Hm… Just to get it over it?" Just to get over it my butt.**_

"_**Just to get it over with."**_

"_**And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?" It just wouldn't be the same without making fun of Fredlumps everyday.**_

"_**Oh, totally. And we'll never tell anyone." Yeah, just wait until I go to the dentist and accidently tell Carly.**_

"_**Never." I wait a few seconds and speak up again. "Well, lean." We kissed for about 7/8 seconds before pulling apart.**_

"_**Well that was um…" The poor nub says, he doesn't know what else to say.**_

"_**Nice?" Yes it was -I mean what? **_

"_**Yeah, nice."**_

"_**Good work?" Now I didn't know what to say, I hope I'm not turning into a nub…**_

"_**Thank-you. You too." I was turning to leave when Freddie starting smiling in his idiotic way.**_

"_**Hey, I hate you." He said with his goofy smile.**_

_**I played along, "I hate you too."**_


	2. iThink They Kissed

_Two years past since their first kiss. They never spoke of it. Until one small iCarly mishap._

Sam took a bite out of the squash **(a/n: I don't remember much of this part so bare with me XD) **and looked in pain. She put her fingers in her mouth to only pull out a tooth.

(CPOV)

"And that's why vegetables aren't good for you!" Sam looked like she was in a little bit of shock.

"Aw, what's the big chiz? It's normal for teeth to fall out." Sam didn't seem to care. But she _is _Sam.

"Yeah, when you're _five_." This is serious, I have to get her to the dentist.

"Or _ninety!" _Freddie added. On my side, of course.

"How long has it been since you've been to the dentist?" I bet it's been awhile.

"I dunno, two... twelve years?" What! I knew it would be awhile, but not this long!

"You're supposed to go every six months!"

"Yeah, I'll well that's on list of things that'll never happen." Oh poor Sam, I'm going to make that happen.

(SPOV)

After fighting with Carly about going to the dentist, and fighting with the dentist, he put a mask on me make me feel better. I didn't like the idea, but I went with it. I started to feel funny. After the dentist was done with my teeth someone came into the room. We started talking or some chiz.

"Man, it's gone" Where did it go?

"What's gone?"

"My thumb, it was there a second ago." I hope it's ok.

The person pulled my thumb out from under my hand.

"Look your thumb came back!" Yay!

We did a little more talking. But why does this person look familiar? Hehe… ham…

"I want to tell you a secret." Secrets are great!

"Okay." I like this person.

"Come here!" I pull the girl close.

"I'm already here. What's the secret?"

I whisper. Whispering is fun. " I like fried chicken."

"It's not a secret that you like fried chicken." Hehe wait until she hears my real secret.

"Just tell me!" Wow, someone's a little antsy…

"Okay. Come here."

"I already come-hered!"

"You know that kid, Freddie?"

She giggled. Haha giggle is a funny word. "Yes, I know Freddie." Wow, does she know me?

"We kissed."

She went happy, to shocked. What happened, isn't it good secret to share?

"What?" Did she know what kissing is?

"Me and Freddie kissed! You know …" I made kissy noises and faces.

"YOU AND FREDDIE REALLY KISSED!" She seemed really upset and surprised.

"Ssshhh!" I Laughed. "Don't tell Carly!" Speaking of Carly, where is she, and is it me, or does this girl look a lot like her?

**(an: I'm going to skip to the part where Carly speaks to Freddie to save time and space.)**

(FPOV)

"I like the way you touch my head. So why would you choose him instead? Girl who cuts my hair." I started singing one of my favorite songs that my mom allows on my Pear Pod.

"Hey Freddie." I turn around to see Carly.

"Oh, hey I'm just here working on some stuff for iCarly. How did it go with Sam and the dentist?"

"She bit him. And then the doctor gave her some wacky gas."

"Nitrous oxide?"

"Yep."

"So what happened next?"

"Then she started saying some pretty ... weird stuff."

"Weird how?" I had to keep in mind that we are talking about Sam, our really cool, weird, beautiful best friend. Wait did I just call Sam beautiful? And my best friend?

"Like ... she thought her thumb was missing."

"Was it?" I'm an idiot.

"No! And ... then ... she said that you two kissed." Uh~oh!

"So, she really thought her thumb was missing? That's so crazy…" What do I do now?

"AND, she said you two KISSED!" **_gulp**_

"Uh... I'm comin' mom!"

"Your mom didn't call you!" uh…

"I heard the whistle!"

"Is what Sam said true?"

"NO. I'm sure she has both her thumbs!" I showed her both my thumbs.

"Did you and Sam kiss?" I tried to run away, but Carly grabed me and pinned me.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!" I then get on top of her.

"WHOA, when did you get so strong?"

"SAME TIME THE VOICE GOT LOWER!"

"Did you and Sam kiss?" Oh boy…

"OK yes, it's true... Sam and I kissed."

"Oh, my God!" I help Carly to her feet.

"I was bummed about never kissing anyone, and I was out on the balcony and Sam came out...she said she never kissed anyone either and we ended up kissing!" I explained the best I could.

"OH, MY GOD!" Does she have to yell? Well, she is Carly.

"It was just one time ... except for that other time... but that might've been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing!"

"You guys are my best friends! How come neither one of you told me?" I -I -

"We promised each other we'd never speak of it again." … "Oh, man I'VE BEEN SPEAKING OF IT AGAIN!"

**Because Fredward, you love Sam, and Sam feels the sameway, it's just that the both of you are clueless. Anyway, this is my first fan fiction, and I will take any comment and/or critism. I started with iKiss even though the title iLost My Mind because titles are hard for me to come up with, and I want to build up on the Seddieness through out the story. I might go even farther and guess about future episodes. Who knows! XD**


End file.
